Love Story in Maps
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Naruto, Gadis yang mempunyai sejuta rahasia... dan Sasuke, pria yang jatuh hati pada Naruto (Gomeeeeeennnn... ga bisa buat Summary) Warning : SasuFemNaru, silahkan tekan tombol back jika tidak suka FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Love Story In Maps

pair : SasuFemNaru, ...XFemNaru

rated : T

=============

"Tou-san, kaa-san kita akan kemana?! kenapa kalian membawa banyak sekali barang?!" tanya gadis berambut pirang berumur 7 tahun a.k.a Namikaze naruto

"Naru sayang, kamu jangan banyak bertanya ya sayang," ujar wanita berambut merah a.k.a Uzumaki kushina,

"ayo Naru-chan, kushi-chan kita harus pergi sekarang," ujar pria berambut pirang a.k.a Namikaze Minato,

Mereka bertigapun pergi menggunakan mobil, menuju rumah seseorang,

"permisi, sensei apa kau didalam?!" ujar minato mengetuk pintu setelah sampai di depan rumah,

"ah, minato,kushina ada apa malam-malam seperti ini kalian kesini?" tanya orang berambut putih panjang dan terdapat tato vertikal di kedua pipinya a.k.a jiraya,

"gomen sensei, aku hanya ingin meminta tolong, bisakah sensei menjaga naru," jawab minato to the point,

"apa ada masalah?" tanya jiraya,

"Begitulah, jadi bisakah sensai menjaga naru untuk kami," jawab minato sedikit tergesa-gesa,

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga naruto,kalian jaga diri baik-baik" ujar jiraya, Ia tau jika muridnya sedang dalam masalah yang besar, jadi ia tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi,

"nah naru, kamu tinggal disini dulu ya sayang," ujar minato pada anak semata wayangnya,

"tidak, naru mau ikut dengan kalian"ujar naruto memeluk kaki kushina erat,

"tidak sayang, kaa-san dan tou-san harus pergi, nanti kami akan menjemputmu lagi sayang," ujar kushina, berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang putri,

"janji kalian akan menjemput naru lagi?"tanya naruto akhirnya melepas pelukannya,

"ya, Kami berjanji," ujar kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Ayo kushina kita harus pergi sekarang,"ujar minato sambil menarik lengan kushina,

-/-

"kaa-san, tou-san," teriak seorang hadir berumur 17 tahun terbangun dari tidurnya,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! kau tertidur LAGI didalam kelas?! pulang sekolah nanti pel seluruh koridor sekolah," teriak seorang pria berwajah sangar a.k.a Morino Ibiki

"gomen Ibiki-sensai, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,"ujar Naruto menyesal,

"hahaha,,," seluruh siswa yang ada di jelas tertawa melihat kebiasaan buruk Naruto,

"dasar dobe!"ujar seorang pria berambut pantat ayam dan berwajah tampan a.k.a Uchiha sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto,

"APA KAU TEME! bukannya kau bangunin aku, kau senang ya aku dihukum?"sembur Naruto pada sasuke,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!UCHIHA SASUKE! apa kalian tidak bisa akur? baiklah kalian akan sensei hukum,pulang sekolah nanti pel seluruh koridor dan ruang kelas," teriak Ibiki naik pitam,

"ta-tapi sensei..."belum sempat melanjutkan protesnya Ebisu sudah kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"protes artinya hukuman ditambah," ujar Ibiki dengan senyum manis (yang membuat merinding seluruh siswa) dengan terpaksa Naruto menurut,

"Baik sensei,"ujar Naruto lemas,

-/-

Saat pulang sekolah,  
"ini semua gara-gara kau teme, hukumanku jadi bertambah kan!" ujar Naruto kesal,

"hn,"ujar sasuke dengan gaya yang so cool,

"dasar teme menyebalkan, pantat ayam, muka datar," ujar lagi naruto bertambah kesal,

"gadis dobe berkacamata tebal," ejek sasuke sambil tetap mengepel,

"KAU! adududuh mataku kelilipan" ujar Naruto sambil membuka kacamatanya, dan terlihat wajah Naruto tanpa kacamata, wajahnya sangat manis,mata biru safir bagai langit tak berawan,dipadu dengan kulit tan dan rambut pirang sebahu, terlihat sangat pas,

'manis' batin sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto,

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu teme? apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Naruto polos,

"ti-tidak!" jawab sasuke sedikit salah tingkah,

"Oh aku kira apa, teme aku sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu, bye teme pantat ayam," ujar naruto sambil berlari pergi, sedangkan sasuke hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Naruto,

'dasar dobe' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil,

-/-

Naruto terus berlari sambil ke arah rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya (itu menurut Naruto yang sangat menyukai olahraga)

"Jii-san, Tadaima!" ujar maruto sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya,

"jii-san kau dimana! naru pulang jii-san," ujar lagi Naruto karna tak ada yang menjawab,

"apa mungkin sedang beres-beres gudang, tadi pagikan jii-san bilang padaku ingin beres-beres gudang," gumam Naruto sambil pergi ke arah gudang belakang,

"jii-san apa kau di dalam,naru masuk yaa" teriak Naruto dari luar gudang,

"loh?!tidak ada? kemana jii-san, biasanya jam segini sudah ada di rumah, inikan sudah sore,," gumam Naruto sambil keluar dari dalam gudang,

'Bruukk'

Terdengar benda jatuh dari arah belakang Naruto, karna penasaran Narutopun membalikan badan,

"tas? sepertinya aku pernah melihat, tapi dimana ya? ah iya ini tas yang dibawa tou-san 10 tahun yang lalu,saat aku dititipkan di rumah jii-san, lebih baik aku ambil saja siapa tau ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan tou-san dan kaa-san" gumam Naruto sambil membawa tas itu keluar dari gudang,

"Naru kau sudah pulang? jii-san akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu," ujar pria berambut putih dan terdapat tato vertikal dikedua pipinya a.k.a jiraya,

"jii-san! ka-kapan jii-san pulang?da-dari mana saja jii-san? na-naru mencari jii-san dari tadi," tanya naruto kaget sambil menyembunyikan tas milik tou-sannya,

"Baru saja, tadi jii-san pergi ke minimarket membeli bahan makanan, kan persediaan bahan makanan kita sudah habis, dan apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu itu naru?"ujar jiraya sedikit menyelidik,

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, aku pergi ke kamar dulu," ujar Naruto sambil masuk ke kamar.

"Tas? itu seperti tas kerja minato? jangan-jangan!" gumam jiraya sambil berlari ke arah gudang,saat di cek di tempat penyimpanan tas kerja minato,

"hilang? apa benar tasnya itu diambil oleh Naruto? aku akan tanyakan nanti padanya," gumam jiraya,

Dikamar Naruto langsung membuka tas milik tou-sannya,  
terlihat disana banyak sekali dokumen dan catatan-catatan kecil,

"apa!isinya hanya dokumen-dokumen ini saja? eh inikan foto kaa-san waktu muda dan siapa pemuda berambut merah disebelah kaa-san," ujar Naruto sambil melihat foto yang terlihat sangat tua,

Saat makan malam Naruto terlihat sedikit gelisah,

"Naru ada yang mau jii-san bicarakan," ujar jiraya setelah selesai makan,

"A-ada aa-apa jii-san?!" ujar Naruto sedikit gugup,

"Begini apa kau yang mengambil tas tou-sanmu di gudang?"tanya jiraya to the point,

"iya jii-san, gomen naru hanya ingin bertemu tou-san dan kaa-san, mereka sudah berjanji akan menjemputku disini" ujar Naruto sedih,

Jiraya yang melihat cucu angkatnya murung hanya bisa menghela nafas,

'hah... apa sudah waktunya Aku menceritakannya' batin jiraya galau. TBC

-/-

Whahaha... padalah fanfic yang lain belom selesai malah udah buat fanfic lain :D minta REVIEWnya Minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story in Maps

chapter 2

Disc © punyanya Om Masashi kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru, ...XFemNaru

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, Ciri-ciri naruto kalau di sekolah itu dia pake kacamata tebal, dan sedikit cupu, itu semua ulah jiraya, Agar tak ada yang mengenali Naruto, Soalnya naruto mirip Minato versi Cewek, Otomatis orang-orang yang punya dendam sama Minato pasti ngincer Naruto, cuma beberapa orang yang tau wajah Asli naruto, termasuk Sahabat-sahabatnya yang tak sengaja melihat naruto tanpa penyamaran saat mampir ke rumah Jiraya,

================================  
Sebelumnya

Dikamar Naruto langsung membuka tas milik tou-sannya,  
terlihat disana banyak sekali dokumen dan catatan-catatan kecil,

"apa!isinya hanya dokumen-dokumen ini saja? eh inikan foto kaa-san waktu muda dan siapa pemuda berambut merah disebelah kaa-san," ujar Naruto sambil melihat foto yang terlihat sangat tua,

Saat makan malam Naruto terlihat sedikit gelisah,

"Naru ada yang mau jii-san bicarakan," ujar jiraya setelah selesai makan,

"A-ada aa-apa jii-san?!" ujar Naruto sedikit gugup,

"Begini apa kau yang mengambil tas tou-sanmu di gudang?"tanya jiraya to the point,

"iya jii-san, gomen naru hanya ingin bertemu tou-san dan kaa-san, mereka sudah berjanji akan menjemputku disini" ujar Naruto sedih,

Jiraya yang melihat cucu angkatnya murung hanya bisa menghela nafas,

'hah... apa sudah waktunya Aku menceritakannya' batin jiraya galau.

-/-

"Naru, cerita tentang Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu besok saja ya.. ini sudah malam.." ujar Jiraya,

"Janji? baiklah naru akan tidur, Oyasumi jii-san," ujar Naruto sambil berlalu pergi ke kamarnya,

"Oyasuminasai, Naru" gumam Jiraya menatap naruto yang sudah masuk ke Kamar,

Esok harinya,

"Naru bangun ini sudah siang, nanti kau akan terlambat sekolah," teriak jiraya dari arah dapur,

"Hoam,, iya jii-san naru bangun, memang ini jam berapa sih?" ujar Naruto dengan malasnya, saat melihat kan di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya betapa kagetnya dia melihat jam itu menunjukan pukul 07.05 sedangkan cek masuk pukul 07.30,

"Aku terlambat!" teriak Naruto sambil mengambil handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi,

Sedangkan jiraya hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar teriakan Naruto,

'Anak itu beda sekali dengan orangtuanya' batin jiraya,

"Jii-san naru berangkat," ujar Naruto sambil menyambar roti untuk sarapan pagi dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Sesampainya di gerbang SMA Konohagakuen guru piket sekaligus guru killer a.k.a Morino Ibiki sudah mengunggu,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! kau terlambat LAGI, baiklah sensei telah menyiapkan hukuman yang cocok untukmu, bersihkan WC siswi sampai mengkilap SEKARANG!" ujar Ibiki tanpa mendengarkan alasan Naruto terlebih dahulu,

"Gomen sensei, bukannya saya melawan, tapi pagi ini saya ada ulangan, bolehkah nanti saja dihukumnya?" ujar Naruto berbohong,

"Benarkah? baiklah sensei tidak akan menghukummu, kau boleh ke kelas sekarang," ujar Ibiki yang entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga membiarkan Naruto kelas.

Sesampai dikelas Naruto langsung menyapa teman-temannya,

"Ohayo, Minna!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat juang(?) tinggi

"Ohayo... Naruto, seperti biasa kau selalu ceria," ujar pria bertato segitiga terbalik a.k.a inuzuka kiba,

"Ohayo naru-chan,"ujar gadis berambut indigo a.k.a hyuga hinata,

"Hoam mendokusei,, yo naru kau selamat dari Ibiki-sensei," ujar pria berambut mirip nanas a.k.a Nara shikamaru,

"Ohayo my princess," ujar seorang pria berkulit putih pucat a.k.a Uchiha Sai sepupu dari Uchiha Sasuke sambil berlutut bagai pangeran sambil mencium lengan Naruto,

"SAI! kau ini mau mati ya?!sudah aku bilang jangan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini," ujar Naruto kesal sambil menarik lengannya dari genggaman Sai dan berlalu pergi menuju bangkunya, Ia tak mengerti bisa punya sahabat yang sedikit idiot (sabar yaa Sai-kun :D) , Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa,

"Hah,, apa Uchiha memang punya sifat yang aneh ya?!"gerutu naruto sambil duduk dibangkunya,

"Apa aku juga aneh dobe?!" tanya sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Sai dan Naruto,

"Ya, kau itu memang aneh teme, lihat saja tampangmu datar seperti tembok, dan lihat saja wajahmu, sepertinya dalam hidupmu tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu tertawa," jawab Naruto dengan cuek,

"Hn." hanya itu tanggapan sasuke,

"Lihat saja, bicarapun hanya 2 huruf H dan N, Aku tak mengerti apa yang dilihat Fansgirlsnya itu.."gumam Naruto sebal,

"Ohayo anak-anak, gomen sensei terlambat,tadi dijalan sensei melihat nenek-nenek membawa banyak barang, karna tak tega akhirnya sensei mengantar sampai rumahnya, dan ternyata rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan sekolah, Lalu setelah mengantarkan Sang nenek, Sensei melanjutkan perjalanan tapi ditengah jalan ada kucing hitam, karna tak mau sial, sensei mencari jalan alternatif lain, namun sayang sensei tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan" ujar seorang pria bermasker a.k.a Hatake Kakashi memberikan alasan yang tak masuk akal,

Mendengar Alasan yang super tidak masuk akal, siswa-siswi disana hanya sweatdrop berjama'ah

"Baiklah langsung saja kalian kerjakan tugas halaman 105 sampai 115, kerjakannya dengan teman sebangku kalian, dan besok harus dikumpulkan, kalau begitu sensei pergi rapat dulu,permisi semuanya," ujar Kakashi dan langsung pergi,

"Teme kerjakannya nanti pulang sekolah saja ya aku ingin tidur sebentar," ujar maruto sambil membenamkan kepalannya diatas meja,

"Hn," jawab sasuke,

*Pulang Sekolah - in class room*

"Teme ini aku sudah selesai, tinggal kau periksa saja," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan lembar tugasnya,

"Aku duluan pulang yaa teme," ujar lagi Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya,

"dobe,," panggil sasuke,

"ya teme ada apa?"jawab Naruto,

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang,tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri,"ujar sasuke,

"Baiklah, aku juga sedang malas jalan kaki," ujar maruto menyetujui. Merekapun berjalan ketempat sasuke memarkirkan motor ninja biru dongkernya,

"Ayo naik, dan pakai jaket ini," ujar sasuke sambil melempar jaketnya ke arah Naruto,

"Memangnya tidak bisa memberikan barang secara sopan," grutu Naruto sambil menaiki motor sasuke,

"Pegangan dobe," ujar sasuke sambil melajukan motornya dengan kencang, Naruto yang tadinya berpegangan pada bagian belakang motor dengan terpaksa memeluk pinggang sasuke agar tidak terjatuh,

"Teme pelankan sedikit laju motormu," ujar Naruto sambil tetap memeluk sasuke,

Sedangkan sasuke hanya tersenyum dibalik helmnya dan dengan sengaja menambah kecepatan lalu motornya,

"Dobe dimana rumahmu?" tanya sasuke,

"Lurus saja,nanti di pertigaan belok kanan nah disitu rumahku," jawab Naruto,

"Disini rumahmu dobe?" tanya sasuke setelah berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang sederhana tapi sangat terawat,

"Yups betul, ayo masuk dulu jii-san pasti senang aku membawa teman kerumah," ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, sasukepun mau tidak mau ikut masuk, (*padahal seneng tuh diajak masuk rumah :D*)

"Tadaima! Jii-san?" teriak Naruto,

"Loh mana jii-san?!" gumam Naruto,

"Duduk dulu teme,aku buatkan minum untukmu," ujar Naruto sambil berlaku pergi ke arah dapur. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia melihat jiraya tergeletak di lantai dekat dapur berlumuran darah

"Kyaaa... jii-san!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri tubuh jiraya,

Mendengar teriakan itu sasuke langsung berlari ke arah dapur, saat sampai di dapur sasuke juga tak kalah terkejut melihat Naruto sedang memeluk seorang pria yang sepertinya tak bernyawa, dengan sigap sasuke menelpon rumah sakit terdekat,

"Naruto aku sudah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit agar mengirim ambulans kesini," ujar sasuke,

"A-arigatou sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya dari jiraya dan memeluk sasuke, sedangkan sasuke yang dipeluk merasa terkejut sekaligus senang, (sas, inget, naru lagi tertimpa musibah, malah seneng-seneng, ckckck)

"sabar ya naru," ujar sasuke membelai rambut Naruto sayang, Tak berselang lama, suara mobil ambulans membuat mereka melepas pelukannya,

"Permisi, saya dokter dari rumah sakit Konoha, perkenalkan mana saya Orochimaru," ujar seorang pria berambut panjang dan bermata seperti ular a.k.a Orochimaru

"Silahkan masuk dokter," ujar sasuke, dokter dan asistennya a.k.a Yakushi kabuto masuk dan langsung menuju ke dapur,

"Kami-sama, jiraya," ujar Orochimaru kaget,

"anda mengenal jii-san dokter?!" tanya Naruto,

"Jiraya adalah sahabat saya sewaktu kuliah dulu, oh ya apa anda cucunya?" ujar Orochimaru sambil melihat kearah Naruto,

"Oh iya saya belum memperkenalkan diri, Saya Uzumaki Naruto cucu angkat jiraya jii-san dan ini sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri,

"Baiklah, saya akan mengidentifikasi tubuh jiraya terlebih dahulu" ujar Orochimaru, berjalan ke tempat mayat jiraya yang masih tergeletak di lantai dekat dapur,

"kabuto tolong hubungi Nara shikaku, tolong katakan padanya jiraya terbunuh," bisik Orochimaru pada asistennya sesaat setelah menyelidiki penyebab kematian jiraya,

"Bagaimana hasilnya dok?!" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Menurut perkiraan Saya, Jiraya meninggal sekitar 5 jam yang lalu, dan menurut data tim Forensik, di daerah sekitar mulutnya terdapat zat kimia, Kalium Sianida, dan sepertinya Sebelumnya Ia melakukan perlawanan karna terdapat bekas luka tembak di bagian Tangan sdan Perut, mungkin setelah itu, pembunuhnya meminumkan Sianida itu" ujar Orochimaru menjelaskan panjang Lebar (Sumpah Author ga ngerti nih penjelasan sii Bakoro :p Bakoro : terus siapa yang ngetik tuh penjelasan, -_- Author : Sepertinya itu kepribadianku yang lain *Tampang polos* :p)

"Chotto Matte, apa maksud Anda 'Pembunuhnya'? Tak mungkin Jii-san Dibunuh" Naruto mengintrupsi tak percaya,

"Itu benar Nona, Jiraya-san dibunuh, dan pembunuhnya menginginkan sesuatu yang Ada padamu, dan Jiraya mencoba melindungimu, hingga Akhirnya terbunuh" ujar seorang pria yang ntah sudah berapa lama ada disana,

"Da-dan Anda siapa?" tanya naruto melirik ke Arah pria tadi,

"Ah saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, Nama Saya Nara Shikaku, kepala Departemen penyelidikian dan Pertahanan Konoha, sekaligus Junior dari Jiraya-san saat beliau masih menjabat sebagai Jendral," ujar pria itu yang tak lain adalah shikaku (Sumpah, ngetik nqma Shikaku salah mulu, pasti ngetiknya shukaku, hadeuuhhh -_-)

"Ma-matte... Kenapa Anda Ada disini? da-dan apa maksud Anda jii-san melindungiku se-sesuatu yang Ada pada diriku? a-aku tak mengerti" ujar naruto lirih, ia memegang kepalanya karna dirasa kepalanya sangat pusing menerima informasi yang menurutnya tak masuk akal,

Dengan sigap Sasuke memegang bahunya agar tak terjatuh, karna dilihatnya naruto sedikit oleng,

"Sepertinya Dia belum bisa menerima kematian Jiraya" bisik Orochimaru, Sedang Shikaku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju,

"Hah... Baiklah Nona, Saya Akan bertanya pada Anda dan tolong jawab sejujur-jujurnya" ujar Shikaku,

Naruto mengangguk tanda menyetujui, meski masih syok namun Ia menginginkan kebenaran dibalik kematian Jii-sannya itu,

"Baiklah, Tapi... apa tak apa-apa teman Anda disini, maksud Saya ini merupakan rahasia besar" ujar shikaku melirik sasuke yang berada disebelah naruto,

"Tak apa, Aku sangat mempercayainya" naruto melirik sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan naruto,

"khem, pertanyaan pertama, Apa Anda putri dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina?" tanya Shikaku to the point,

"Ha-ha'i" jawab naruto ragu, pasalnya ia sudah berjanji pada Jiraya untuk tidak memberi tahu tentang dirinya pada orang lain,

"Dan Anda tau pekerjaan Ayah Anda?" tanya lagi Shikaku

"Ha-ha'i" jawab Naruto masih tetap ragu-ragu,

"Dan, apakah anda tau kenapa anda dititipkan bersama jiraya-san?"

"Ti-tidak"

"Anda yakin?"

"Ha'i"

"Haaahhhh... Sudah kuduga, ini pasti Akan sedikit sulit" gumam Shikaku menghela nafas sedikit frustasi,

"Sebaiknya Nanti saja menjelaskannya, Biar Tsunade yang menjelaskannya" bisik Orochimaru,

"Tapi kita harus memastikan 2 Hal terlebih dahulu" shikaku balas berbisik (Dan Akhirnya bisik-bisikanpun terjadi Antara OroShika :D *dibakar readers karna udah kesekian kali mengganggu*)

"Hahhhh, baiklah, Apa Anda punya Kalung prisma?" kini giliran Orochimaru yang bertanya,

"Ha-ha'i"

"Bolehkah kami melihatnya?" Tanya Shikaku antusias,

Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar untuk mengambil kalung yang dibicarakan tadi,

"I-ini" naruto menyerahkan kalung prisma berwarna... (errr~ warna apa ya kalung hadiah dari tsunade pas taruhan? ya pokoknya Kalung itulah, kalian pasti tau *Author buta warna* :p)

"Ya, ini Asli, Aku masih ingat saat Tsunade memamerkannya dulu" gumam Orochimaru,

"Baiklah, Ini yang terakhir, Bolehkah Kami melihat punggung Anda?" tanya shikaku sambil menyerahkan kalung pada naruto,

"Chotto matte, a-apa maksud kalian 'melihat punggung'?" tanya sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya bereaksi juga,

"Ya melihat punggung dalam artian sebenarnya, memang ada yang salah Anak muda?" tanya Orochimaru tampang watados (wajah tanpa dosa)

"Ka-kalian gila, Naru itu pe-perempuan, da-da-dan..." sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata kali ini, Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan fikian para orangtua yang ada dihadapannya sekarang,

"tak apa sasuke, toh hanya punggung," ujar naruto, Iapun melenggang pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan sasuke yang masih cengo mendengar penuturan naruto,

'Apa maksudnya dengan 'hanya' ?' batin sasuke dongkol,

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan selembar kain (oke jangan ngeres, karna ini masih rated T, jadi readers yang menginginkan lebih bersiaplah untuk kecewa :D) seluruh tubuhnya dibalut kain yang cukup tebal, p ia memunggungi ke-empat orang itu (kabuto, orochimaru, shikaku, dan tentu saja sasuke) dan perlahan kain yang menutup punggungnya ia turunkan sampai batas pinggul (bayangin aja sendiri dah :p)

'SYOK'

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan raut wajah mereka, bagaimana tidak, Dipunggung Naruyo dapat dilihat sebuah tato yang sangat besar, dan hampir keseluruhan punggungnya dipenuhi tato tersebut,

"a-apa i-itu?" tanya sasuke dan kabuto secara bersamaan (kabuto: akhirnya aku dapat peran juga *nangis bombay*)

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak,

"Itu Adalah sebuah peta" jawab orochimaru yang akhirnya sadar dari rasa syoknya,

Perlahan naruto menutup kembali punggungnya dan masuk kedalam kamar,

"Peta? peta apa?" tanya sasuke penasaran,

"Itu adalah peta leluhur kami, yang diperebutkan oleh berbagai negara, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan kaa-san" ujar naruto yang telah kembali berpakaian,

"peta yang diperebutkan? memang peta apa itu?" tanya kabuto sama keponya dengan sasuke,

"Menurut Kaa-san, itu peta Harta keluarga Uzumaki, Tapi aku tak tau benar atau tidaknya" jawab naruto lagi,

"tapi menurutku itu benar adanya, karna sudah ada bukti nyata" Orochimaru buka suara dengan yakinnya,

"bukti nyata apa?" kini giliran naruto yang bertanya,

"Terbunuhnya Jiraya-san adalah bukti nyata yang tak terbantahkan" jawab shikaku tak kalah yakin,

"Ano... ngomong-ngomong tentang jiraya-san, A-apa tak sebaiknya mayatnya kita urus terlebih dahulu?" intrupsi dari kabuto akhirnya menyadarkan mereka akan mayat jiraya,

"oh Tuhan, Aku lupa.." ujar orochimaru menepuk jidatnya sendiri,

"Baiklah... pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan besok lagi, kami permisi dulu, dan Nona tak perlu khawatir, Saya telah menempatkan beberapa Anak buah saya untuk menjaga rumah ini, Kami permisi dulu... Oh dan Dokter orochimaru, apa Anda akan pulang bersama kami?" tanya shikaku melirik kearah orochimaru,

"Baiklah, Kami permisi dulu, Ayo Kabuto-kun..." ujar Orochimaru mengikuti Shikaku,

Kini di dapur hanya tersisa Naruto dan Sasuke (mayat jiraya udah diangkut ke RS)

"Ano... sasuke, maukah kau menemaniku disini untuk malam ini saja? Aku takut sendirian" ujar naruto memecah keheningan,

"Hn" jawab sasuke ambigu, Namun Naruto tau itu adalah jawaban 'Iya'

"A-arigatou, sasuke" ujar naruto lega,

'Begitu banyak rahasia dalam dirimu yang sederhana itu, Aku bahkan baru mengetahui Kau putri dari Minato Namikaze, Hokage terdahulu, Apa aku pantas disebut sebagai teman?' batin Sasuke terus menatap wajah naruto TBC

Gomenasai kalau ceritanya ngawur, Author udah berusaha *bungkukin badan* Hohoho Disini juga Bakoro sama Kabuto aku buat Baik.. Kasiankan setiap Author baca fanfic punya orang, Bakoro terusssssss aja dijadiin orang jahat, sekali-kali dibuat baik :D

*Dibalik layar*

Author : Oke Cut! *treak pake toa*

Jiraya : Akhirnya selesai juga, pegel dari tadi diem mulu jadi orang mati *keluar dari mobil ambulans* gila lu thor, gw dapet perannya kagak enak, *siapin rasengan*

Author : Go-gomenasai, ini tuntutan skenario, *sujud-sujud*

Sasuke : Tau nih, masa gw jadi super OOC kaya begitu?

Author : Dari pada masang wajar datar yang hampir nyamapin tembok :p

Naruto : kaa-chan, Authornya jahat, masa Naru punggungnya ditato *nangis bombay, peluk kushina*

Kushina : AUTHOR SIALAN! Lu apain Anak Gw *Kyubi mode*

Author : Gomenasai *lari pontang-panting*

Minato : Oiii, ini belom ditutup... hahh sudahlah, REVIEWnya Minna-san! dan Arigatou yang udah Review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

'Love Story In Maps' (Chapter 3)

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

pairing : SasuFemNaru, ...xFemNaru

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, FemNaru,

*************************************

Di Daerah Amegakure, Lebih tepatnya disebuah gedung atau dapat dikatakan sebuah menara, terlihat beberapa orang dengan memakai jubah bermotif sama (Awan merah), Mereka adalah Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi yang berisikan orang-orang kriminal class-S,

"Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang?" tanya pria berambut orange dan terdapat banyak preacing di wajahnya a.k.a Pein,

"Kita tunggu hasil pengintaian Zetsu, aku benar-benar ingin tahu, Apa benar peta dan kalung itu masih ada, yangku tahu peta itu telah dibakar, sedangkan kalungnya aku tidak tau sekarang ada dimana, terakhir yang ku tahu ada pada Uzumaki Kushina," ujar pria berambut merah a.k.a Uzumaki Nagato,

"Tapi Uzumaki Kushina sudah mati 10 tahun yang lalu, akibat ulah kita Nagato," ujar seorang wanita berambut biru a.k.a Konan,

"Ralat Konan, bukan ulah kita, tapi itu salahnya, dia dan suaminya terlalu keras kepala untuk memberitahu dimana kalung itu berada," ujar pein,

"Oh iya, Apa sudah Ada kabar dari Itachi dan Kisame?" tanya Nagato mengganti topik pembicaraan,

"Menurut fax yang dikirim mereka, BlackDiamond ada pada putra kazekage, lebih tepatnya ditanamkan di perut putranya sendiri," ujar Konan membaca selembar kertas Fax,

"Jadi kita harus menculiknya untuk mengambil diamond itu?" tanya pria berambut pirang panjang diikat poktail a.k.a Deidara,

"Itu akan sulit, penjagaan disekitarnya sangat ketat, tidak akan mudah untuk menyusup kesana," ujar pria lainnya, berciri-ciri rambut merah, berwajah seperti bayi a.k.a Akasuna no Sasori,

"Tapi menurut kisame dan itachi , putra kazekage itu akan melakukan kunjungan kerjasama ke Konoha, mungkin kita akan mendapatkan celah untuk menculiknya" ujar konan kembali membaca lembar fax berikutnya,

"Konoha yaa, ini akan sedikit sulit, karna Konoha mempunyai penciuman yang tajam, kita harus menyingkirkan anjing-anjing itu terlebih dahulu,"

"Biar Aku dan Kakuzu yang menyingkirkan mereka, Aku sudah lama tak memberikan persembahan pada Jashin-sama" usul pria berambut putih yang 'terlihat' 'Alim' diantara mereka a.k.a Hidan,

"Ck. jangan bawa-bawa Dewa sesatmu itu Hidan, di Dunia ini hanya ada satu Dewa, yaitu Uang" timpal pria bercadar bermata hijau a.k.a Kakuzu dengan mengibas-ngibaskan uang tepat di depan muka Hidan,

"Kau akan dikutuk oleh Jashin-sama baka-kakuzu," sembur hidan tak terima dewanya dihina-hina,

"Dewamu akan takluk di depan uang-uangku Hidan" ujar kakuzu dengan nada mengejek,

'Apa aku salah merekrut anggota, dan apa benar mereka adalah kriminal class-S' batin Nagato pundung,

Untungnya pertengkaran mereka tak berlangsung lama, karna seseorang masuk ke ruang rapat,

"Yo minna, sedang melakukan rapat?" tanya orang yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu, berciri-ciri, rambut hijau dan berbadan belang (pasti raders taulah, saya tidak bisa mendeskripsikan orang -_-) a.k.a Zetsu,

"Zetsu, akhirnya kau datang, bagaimana hasil pengintaianmu beberapa hari ini?" tanya Nagato yang telah pulih dari pundungnya,

"Sempurna, Aku mendapatkan info yang sangat penting, dan ini juga menyangkut keponakanmu, Namikaze Naruto" jawab zetsu dengan seringai bertengger di bibirnya,

"Ah ya aku lupa dengan keponakanku 'tercinta', bagaimana ekspresi dia saat melihat jii-sannya terbujur kaku, pasti dia menangis seperti anak kecil yang diambil permennya secara paksa," ujar Nagato dengan kejamnya,

"Ya kau benar Nagato, gadis itu menangis saat melihat jiraya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dan aku juga mendapatkan info mengenai keberadaan kalung dan peta itu, kedua benda itu ada pada keponakanmu, hanya ada sedikit masalah tentang peta itu..." jawab zetsu ragu-ragu saat di akhir kalimatnya,

"Ada pada keponakanku? Ahh bodohnya Aku sampai tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu, jadi bagaimana dengan petanya?" tanya Nagato tak sabaran,

"Itu masalahnya, petanya itu ada pada punggung Naruto, lebih tepatnya, ada orang yang sengaja memindahkan peta itu dengan cara mentatonya di punggung keponakanmu." jelas Zetsu,

"Apa?! Chikuso! Orangtua itu! Padahal aku berencana menyingkirkannya setelah aku mengetahui dimana peta dan kalung itu," teriak Nagato Kesal.

"Ubah semua rencana yang dulu kita buat, pertemuan ditutup" ujar Nagato danlangsung keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal,

**************************************

Pagi hari di Konoha, Tak seperti biasanya konoha diguyur hujan, bagaikan tahu penderitaan gadis pirang itu,

Pemakaman jiraya dilangsungkan dengan khidmat dan amat sangat dijaga ketat oleh polisi termasuk para Anbu (FBInya Konoha)

"Jii-san maafkan naru yang selalu menyusahkan jii-san,"gumam Naruto sambil membelai batu nisan,

"Nona ini sudah 1 jam anda disini, kita harus pulang ke kediaman Senju," ujar seorang pria dengan bekas luka dihidungnya a.k.a Umino Iruka,

"Benar naru ini sudah 1 jam, biar aku antar pulang," ujar sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu Naruto dengan sabar,

"Sa-sasuke! kau menungguku?!" tanya Naruto kaget melihat sasuke masih ada disana,

"Hn, biarku antar, kau mau pulang kemana?" tanya lagi sasuke,

"Rumah jii-san," jawab Naruto,

"Gomen Nona, anda harus ke kediaman Senju, Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Tsunade-sama," ujar Iruka,

"Pesetan dengan Senju itu, Aku tak mengenalnya, Ayo sasuke, kita pulang" teriak Naruto, berjalan ke tempat sasuke memarkirkan motornya,

Sampai dikediaman jiraya Naruto langsung masuk ke rumah bersama Sasuke,

"Tadaima.." gumam naruto lesu,

"Wah Naru kau sudah pulang, ayo malam ramen cup sambil menonton tv bersama jii-san," terlihat bayangan jiraya sedang memamerkan ramen cupnya,

"jii-san," gumam Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tv, setelah dekat bayangan itu menghilang,

"jii-san,, hiks,, Naru takut sendirian jii-san," ujar Naruto kembali menangis,

"Kau tidak sendirian, aku akan selalu ada untukmu," ujar Sasuke dari arah belakang Naruto,

"Sasuke?! Arigatou," ujar Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya,

"Kau tau dobe, entah berapa kali kau mengatakan terimakasih padaku, dan aku baru tau kau itu cengeng," ujar sasuke

"Me-memangnya aneh kalau aku menangis?! dasar teme menyebalkan, dan aku tidak cengeng, kau juga dari kemarin banyak bicara tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Naruto berbalik mengejek sasuke,

"Hn, hey dobe, kapan kau akan menemui orang yang bemarga Senju itu?!" tanya sasuke mengaihkan perhatian,

"Oh itu, aku tak ingin menemuinya, setidaknya untuk sekarang, Ntah kenapa Aku punya firasat buruk jika bertemu dengannya,"ujar Naruto tertunduk lesu,

"Hey, Hey, selain cengeng ternyata kau orang yang paranoid yaa, Dobe" ujar sasuke dengan seringai jailnya,

"Dan Aku juga baru tahu kau itu orang yang jail, teme" ujar naruto,

'ddrrt.. drrtt... ddrrrtt...'

Suara handphone mengintrupsi acara bincang-bincang mereka,

"Aku mengangkat telpon dulu" ujar sasuke berjalan menjauh dari naruto,

"Hn. ada Apa Aniki?" tanya sasuke pada orang disebrang telponnya yang dipanggil 'Aniki'

"Hn. Baik, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Tou-san."

"Hn. kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga kaa-san dengan baik, dan jangan sampai penyamaranmu terbongkar. Itu akan menjadikan pengorbanan 'mereka' sia-sia,"

"Hn. aku mengerti" ujar sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Anikinya,

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Aniki' Batin Sasuke khawatir,

"Siapa yang menelpon teme?" tanya naruto menghampiri sasuke,

"Ah, itu Tou-san, Aku urusan keluarga mendadak. Tak apakan kau kutinggal sendiri?"

"hmm. tak apa, lagipula aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Sudah hush pulang" usir naruto mendorong sasuke keluar rumahnya,

"Hn. Jika ada apa-apa, telpon aku"

"Ha'i, Ha'i, sudah pulang sana"

"Hati-hati" gumam sasuke sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan motor ninja biru dongkernya,

===============================

Di daerah Suna,

"Bagaiman Itachi, sudah memberi kabar pada adikmu?" tanya pria berwajah mirip ikan, a.k.a Hisoka Kisame,

"Hn. dan kita harus tetap hati-hati, Zetsu sangat ahli dalam menggali informasi, jika tak hati-hati kita berdua akan ketahuan dan mati" jawab pria berwajah mirip sasuke namun terdapat semacam tanda lahir di dekat hidungnya, dan berambut panjang a.k.a Uchiha Itachi (Author : Kyaaaa... Akhirnya yayangku muncul juga *peluk itachi*)

*****************************

Sepeninggalan sasuke. Naruto masuk kedalam kamar Jiraya bermaksud membereskan kamarnya sekaligus mengenang mendiang sang jii-san,

"Hah... kamarnyapun tetap berantakan seperti dulu," gumam naruto,

Ia membereskan baju-baju kotor yang berserakan, mungkin jii-sannya lupa memasukannya kedalam keranjang, Disana juga banyak kertas-kertas tergeletak di meja kerjanya,

'Ini pasti naskah novel mesumnya' batin naruto sweatdrop,

Hingga Akhirnya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto, Foto yang menampilkan Jiraya muda, Minato, Kushina dan Naruto saat bayi. Tak terasa Air matanya meleleh. Ia mendekap foto itu sangat erat,

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kalian tega meninggalkanku? kenapa tak mengajak naru sekalian? Naru kesepian, Tou-san, kaa-san, Jii-san" gumam naruto,

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya naruto berhenti menangis, namun saat akan menyimpan bingkai foto di tempatnya semula, sebuah kertas terjatuh dari bingkai itu, Rasa penasaran melingkupi hati naruto, perlahan membuka lipatan kertas tersebut,

**'Naruto... mungkin saat kau membaca tulisan ini, jii-san sudah tak lagi bersamamu. Gomen nee, jii-san tak menepati janji jii-san, padahal mungkin kau sudah tak sabar ingin mengetahui kabar orangtuamu, Tapi tenang saja, Ada seseorang yang tahu kabar orangtuamu selain jii-san. Pergilah ke tempat pelatihan militer konoha, Cari orang yang bernama Senju Tsunade, Ia akan menceritakan segala hal yang ingin kau ketahui. Pesan Jii-san, jika kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, jangan pernah kau mencoba balas dendam atau benci kepda 'orang itu', karna kebencian akan melahirkan kebencian lainnya, layaknya 'Lingkaran setan'... **  
**Sayonara cucuku tercinta'**

"Jii-san..." gumam naruto, air matanyapun tumpah kembali, Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karna terlalu banyak menangis,

Esok Harinya, Naruto bersiap untuk ke Kediaman Senju, Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang orangtua dan jii-sannya,

'tak apalah untuk hari ini bolos sekolah dulu, lagipula mungkin pihak sekolah memaklumi' batin naruto bersiap pergi ke kediaman senju,

-Skip time-

Sampai didepan kediaman Senju, ternyata Naruto telah ditunggu oleh asisten pribadi Senju Tsunade a.k.a Shizune,

"Akhirnya anda datang juga Nona Naruto, silahkan ikuti aku, Tsunade-sama telah menunggu," ujar Shizune sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto,

"Tsunade-sama, ini saya Shizune, nona Naruto telah datang, bolehkah kami masuk?" ujar Shizune saat sampai didepan sebuah ruangan,

"Ya masuklah," jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu a.k.a Tsunade,

"Selamat datang di kediaman Senju cucuku, kau sudah besar sayang, perkenalkan Namaku Senju Tsunade, aduk dari kakekmu" ujar wanita berambut pirang pucat a.k.a Senju Tsunade,

"Gomen Tsunade baa-san, aku benar-benar tidak tahu masih mempunyai kerabat," ujar Naruto merasa bersalah,

"Bukan kau yang salah sayang, seharusnya baa-san mencarimu," ujar Tsunade penuh penyesalan,

"Tidak seperti itu baa-san, kita sama-sama tidak tahu keberadaan masing-masing," ujar Naruto dengan bijak (Naru sejak kapan jadi bijak begitu)

"Ya kau benar. Jiraya benar-benar pintar menyembunyikanmu. Ah ya ayo kita ke taman belakang, disana udaranya segar, mungkin akan sedikit menghilangkan kesedihanmu" Ajak Tsunade,

"Jadi naru-chan, apa yang membuatmu berubah fikiran. setahu baa-san kemarin kau menolak untuk diajak kesini bersama iruka?" tanya Tsunade setelah sampai di taman belakang

"aku ingin mengetahui semua hal yang belum aku ketahui, tentang tou-san, kaa-san, kematian jiraya jii-san, dan orang yang ada di sebelah kaa-san," jawab Naruto seraya memperhatikan foto yang ia temukan di tas kerja tou-sannya dulu,

"baiklah baa-san akan menceritakan silsilah keluarga kita terlebih dahulu, aku adalah adik dari senju hashirama jii-sanmu, lalu hashirama menikah dengan baa-san mu Uzumaki mito, jii-sanmu adalah hokage pertama konohagakure, setahun setelah pernikahan mereka kaa-sanmu lahir, kami sangat bahagia, tiga tahun kemudian lahirlah orang yang ada di foto ini, dia adalah jii-sanmu Uzumaki Nagato, kebahagiaan kamipun bertambah, tapi 3 hari kemudian baa-sanmu meninggal, kami semua sangat terpukul, terlebih jii-sanmu. kushina dan nagato akhirnya tumbuh tanpa seorang kaa-san disampingnya, mereka juga kekurangan kasih sayang tou-sannya karna kesibukannya mengurus negara, meski tanpa pengawasan orangtua kushina selalu berprestasi dalam segala hal, berbeda sekali dengan kaa-sanmu, nagato adalah anak yang brutal, hashirama hanya bisa menasehatinya, tapi nagato tetap menjadi anak yang mengerikan, dia bahkan membuat sebuah Genk Mafia bernama Akatsuki, saat itu umur nagato 17 tahun, dia juga pergi dari kediaman Senju, dan ibumu baru saja menikah, jii-sanmu yang saat itu sudah menua akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari jabatan hokage, setahun setelah pengunduran diri dari jabatannya, kau lahir, kami sangat bahagia, sampai saat nagato datang meminta harta keluarga Uzumaki, entah darimana dia mengetahui harta warisan yang terpendam yang ditinggalkan oleh uzumaki mito, dan cara menemukan harta itu kau harus memiliki peta dan kalung yang kau pakai, dengan kasarnya nagato meminta peta dan kalung itu, tapi tak diberikan oleh hashirama, dengan liciknya nagato menyuntikan sebuah virus buatannya sendiri, nagato ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan jii-sanmu, dia akan memberikan anti virusnya jika ditukar dengan peta dan kalung, tapi jii-sanmu tidak mau, dengan perasaan marah dia pergi dan berjanji akan kembali mengambil apa yang menjadi haknya, dengan sisa kekuatannya jii-sanmu memanggil orangtuamu dan meminta izin mentato peta di punggungmu, sebenarnya kaa-sanmu tidak menginginkan itu, tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu, karna bisa saja dimasa yang akan datang nyawamu terancam oleh jisanmu sendiri, karna pewaris seluruh kekayaan ini adalah milikmu, dan saat umurmu 7 tahun nagato datang kembali, dia mengira peta itu ada pada orang tuamu, padahal peta yang asli telah dibakar setelah disalin, oleh karna itu mereka menitipkanmu pada jiraya, dan saat mereka akan pergi dari ke kediaman Senju mobil yang mereka tumpangi di blokir, dan saat mereka tak menemukan yang mereka cari, mobil itu didorong ke dalam jurang agar terlihat seperti kecelakaan. Dan sekarang, sepertinya nagato telah mengetahui peta itu ada padamu, dan tentang jiraya, sepertinya dia dibunuh oleh anggota mafia akatsuki," ujar Tsunade menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar,

"Baa-san ini aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai cerita baa-san, anak membunuh tou-sannya sendiri, benar-benar lelucon konyol!" ujar Naruto yang tidak percaya,

"semua bisa terjadi jika orang itu telah buta oleh harta dan kekuasaan Naru," jelas Tsunade meyakinkan,

"ta-tapi itu benar-benar tidak mungkin, lalu darimana baa-san tahu semua itu?" tanya Naruto pemasaran,

"jangan meremehkan seorang hokage Naru," jawab Tsunade santai,

"ta-tapi itu benar-benar gila dan tak masuk akal," ujar Naruto ngotot,

"ya memang gila, oleh karena itu baa-san ingin memasukanmu kedalam sekolah militer yang ada di kirigakure, ini semua untuk keselamatanmu naru," ujar Tsunade dengan wajah yang serius,

"a-apa?! kirigakure? ta-tapi..." ujar Naruto kaget,

"itu terserah padamu," ujar Tsunade memotong perkataan Naruto,

"be-beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya,

"baiklah, jadi kau sekarang akan tinggal dimana Naru?!" tanya Tsunade,

"ah iya, aku mau di rumah jii-san saja, aku juga mau pulang sekarang," jawab Naruto sambil melangkah pergi,

-*****-

Sudah 2 hari naruto tak masuk sekolah, itu membuat sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir, tak terkecuali Sasuke,

"Hey, bagaimana pulang sekolah nanti kita kerumah naruto, aku sedikit khawatir padanya" ujar kiba memberi usul,

"k-kau benar ki-kiba-kun, aku ju-juga khawatir padanya, ba-bagaimana teman-teman?" tanya hinata pada teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul,

"hmm. aku setuju, sudah lama Aku tak melihat my princess" jawab Sai menyetujui,

"Hoammzz... baiklah pulang sekolah kita kerumahnya" ujar shikamaru menyepakati keputusan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka akhirnya tertarik, "Aku ikut," ujar sasuke,

Serentak ke-4 sahabat itu melirik ke arah sasuke dengan tatapan berbeda-beda,

"Oh sepupu manisku tertarik pada my princess, tapi sayangnya aku tak akan membiarkan kau mengambil my princess" ujar Sai dengan seringai menantang,

"Aku tak tertarik dengan princessmu itu Sai, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya sebagai teman sebangkunya" ujar sasuke dingin,

"Souka?! ya sudah kalau begitu, Aku pegang kata-katamu s-a-s-u-k-e"

"Hn." gumam sasuke seraya berlalu keluar kelas,

-******-

Dikediaman Naruto,

Kini ia tengah sibuk membereskan baju-bajserta peralatan lainnya, Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Ia akan melanjutkan sekolah di Kirigakure seperti yang diinginkan Baa-sannya,

"Hmm... sepertinya sudah semua. besok tinggal berangkat, tapiii... apa tak apa-apa jika aku tak pamitan pada mereka?" gumam naruto,

'ting tong, ting tong'

Suara bel berbunyi, naruti bergegas ke pintu,

"Eh Kalian, ada apa kesini?" tanya naruto saat melihat siapa yang bertamu,

"ck. tak sopan sekali kau naru, kami kesini karna mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar kiba dengan tampang pura-pura sebal,

"Haha... gomen, gomen, Ayo masuk." ajak naruto pada teman-temannya,

"Rumahmu rapih sekali naru," celetuk kiba saat di ruang tamu, pasalnya terakhir ia bertamu, rumah naruto layaknya rumah habis kerampokan,

"Apa maksudmu kiba?! jadi rumahku dulu tak rapih begitu?!" tanya naruto mendelik tak suka ke arah Kiba,

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja dulu tak serapih ini," jawab kiba takut-takut,

"Hm. soalnya aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama" ujar naruto dengan nada riangnya,

Serentak teman-temannya, menatapnya penuh tanya, "ka-kau mau ke-kemana naru-chan?" tanya hinata penasaran,

"Aku akan pindah sekolah, besok aku akan berangkat ke sekolah baruku" jawab naruto tetap tenang,

"memang kau pindah sekolah kemana my princess?" tanya Sai,

"Hm. Baa-san bilang, aku akan dipindahkan ke Kirigakure, sssttt.. tapi ini rahasia, hanya kalian yang ku beritahu" bisik naruto,

"kenapa harus pindah sekolah dobe?! apa kualitas sekolah konoha jelek?!" tanya sasuke pada Akhirnya,

Naruto menatap sasuke sejenak, "Ntahlah, lagipula aku ingin mencari suasana baru, tenang saja, pasti aku akan kembali" jawab naruto denan senyum manisnya,

"Hoammzz.. ya yang penting, kau harus mengabari kami terus," ujar shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya,

"Ha'i, Oh ya kalian mau minum apa, biar aku buatkan" tawar naruto,

"apa saja," jawab mereka serempak,

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol hal-hal menarik, sampai akhirnya sore menjelang mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing,

Pagi harinya, Naruto dijemput oleh Iruka, yang akan menjadi penjaga, dan butler bagi naruto selama di Kirigakure,

"Apa tidak ada yang ketinggalan Nona?" tanya iruka sopan,

"tidak ada Iruka-san, dan panggil saja Naru, tak usah ada nona-nonaan, aku merasa risih" ujar naruto dengan senyumannya (disini naruto udah ga pake kacamata lagi setelah kematian jiraya,)

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mari berangkat No- maksud saya Naru-chan" ujar Iruka,

Mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju Bandara. Sedangkan di Konohagakuen, Sasuke tengah dilanda kegalauan karna tak bisa melihat dobe(nya) lagi, "Apa Aku juga sekolah disana, bersama dobe?" gumam sasuke ngawur,

-*****-

Seminggu setelah kepergian naruto, Konohagakuen yang dulunya sekolah biasa, tanpa ada keanehan kini berubah menjadi sekolah kemiliteran. Ternyata, Konohagakuen memang sekolah untuk anak-anak berbakat. Sistem belajarnya adalah seperti ini.

Awal masuk Konohagakuen mereka akan di test kesehatan, dan test lainnya seperti sekolah pada umumnya, Lalu setelah itu 2 tahun mereka belajar layaknya pelajar pada umumnya, dan saat naik ke kelas 3 mereka akan diseleksi lagi, Di test kesehatan untuk kedua kalinya (siapa tau ada pengguna obat-obatan terlarang) dan diberi test. Jika lulus mereka akan dilatih oleh guru prrofesional (Anbu Konoha) yang ternyata semua guru disana adalah Anbu, mereka mencari anak-anak berbakat. entah itu dari keluarga kalangan atas, menengah, atau bawah. Dan disinilah mereka yang telah terpilih, ternyata disana juga ada Sasuke, Sai, shikamaru, kiba, dan Hinata. Awalnya mereka kaget, dan ternyata orangtua mereka memang sengaja menyekolahkan mereka disana (karna mereka juga alumi Konohagakuen meski tak semuanya menjadi Anbu, mereka dapat memilih jalan masing-masing, bisa sikepolisian, pemerintahan, atau bahkan bisnis) Dan akhirnya mereka menerima dengan lapang dada,

"Baiklah Anak-anak. Kalian sekarang sudah terpilih menjadi siswa Di Konoha Militer Academy. Mulai dari sekarang kalian akan belajar dan berlatih di Tempat para Anbu. Jika kalian tidak kuat silahkan lambaikan tangan kalian ke kamera (Author dibakar masa) Ah. maksudnya, jika kalian ingin mengundurkan diri silahkan. Oh dan sekedar informasi. Konoha Militer High school ini sekolah campuran. maksudnya adalah terkadang kami berlatih dengan negara lain, seperti Sunagakure atau Kirigakure, dan disini Kita adalah Satu. Tidak ada si miskin, si kaya. tak ada bully, dan jika ada yang melanggar peraturan kalian akan ditendang dari sini. Saya selaku Hokage Konohagakure meminta kalian untuk mengabdikan diri kalian pada Konoha, mungkin itu saja yang saya sampaikan, terima Kasih" ujar sang hokage a.k.a Senju Tsunade mengakhiri pidatonya,

'Dengan begini aku bisa melindungimu dobe' batin sasuke

-****-

Di sunagakure, tapatnya dikediaman Kazekage,

"Temari, Kankurou, Garra. kalian akan ke Konoha, disana kalian akan sekolah di Konoha Militer Academy, dan dikhususkan pada Temari dan kankurou Kalian harus menjaga Garra" ujar sang Ayah, atau bisa dibilang kazekage,

"Tapi kenapa Konoha Tou-sama?" tanya gadis berambut pirang kuncir 4 a.k.a Sabaku no Temari,

"sebenarnya Tou-san tak ingin mengakuinya namun, kualitas Anbu konoha lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan Suna." jawab kazekage,

"kenapa tak di kirigakure, Anbu disana kualitasnya juga bagus?" tqnya putra kedua dari 3 bersaudara a.k.a Sabaku no Kankurou,

"Memang, Anbu kiri dan konoha bisa dikatakan seimbang, namun hubungan kami tak terlalu dekat, pemimpin kirigakure mempunyai tempramen yang mengerikan, mungkin hanya godaime hokage konoha yang bisa menghadapinya, jadi tou-san memilih konoha untuk tempat berlindung sekaligus berlatih," kazekage menjelaskan panjang lebar sedangkan si bungsu hanya bermain-main dengan anjing-rakun kesayangannya yang diberinama shukaku,

"Bagaimana menurutmu Garra?" tanya sang kazekage,

"Aku serahkan semuanya pada tou-sama, karna dimanapun aku berada, nyawaku selalu terancam, benarkan shukaku?" ujar putra bungsu kazekage a.k.a Sabaku no Garra, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada shukaku, namun jangan salah, setiap kata-kata tou-sannya dia selalu mendengarkan, bisa dibilang dia anak yang pintar namun bertingkah sedikit kekanakan, yang menurut Tetua suna dia adalah anak yang akan menggantikan ayahnya kelak (kazekage masa depan),

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengkonfirmasi ini pada Hokage. Kalian bersiaplah. mungkin besok kalian akan berangkat" ujar sang kazekage,

Ketiga Anaknya dan satu anjing-rakun keluar dari ruang kerja Ayahnya,

"Konoha yaa.. menurut data yang ada di internet itu adalah tempat yang 'hijau' tak seperti suna yang semuanya pasir" gumam garra pada sang peliharaan, sedangkan kedua kakaknya hanya bersweatdroop ria melihat kelakuan adiknya,

'Apa benar ini kazekage masa depan' batin mereka bersamaan,

-****-

Kirigakure Militer Academy,

"Akhirnyaaaaaa sampai juga" teriak naruto sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku,

"Ssttt. naru-chan. jangan berteriak, kita menjadi pusat perhatian" bisik iruka sambil melirik ke arah orang-orang yang menatap mereka,

"hehe.. gomen iruka-san" ujar naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,

"Baiklah, Ayo kita masuk" ajak iruka,

"Ha'i" jawab naruto seraya mengikuti langkah iruka. TBC

-*********-

Oke disini akan dijelaskan, Awalnya akatsuki mau nyulik Garra cuma ga jadi soalnya setelah difikir-fikir mereka tak akan mampu melawan dua negara (Suna-Konoha) jadi mereka mengumpulkan informasi tentang kelemahan lawan, mencari sekutu, dan dana untuk membuat rencana mereka berhasil. Dan disini juga Garra aku buat sangat OOC sekali, kasiankan masa menderita mulu gara-gara bapanya, dan sifatnya ramah dan 'agak' aneh (dapat dibuktikan dengan dia ngobrol sama anjing-rakun), Dan disini ga ada pembantaian Klan Uchiha, Itachi masuk Akatsuki itu karna ada 'alasan' tersendiri, Dan soal sasuke, dia juga kadang bantu itachi dan Bapanya memecahkan masalah atau kasus, jadi sudah sepatutnya dia tau tentang Akatsuki,

-*******-

_Balasan Review _

_Gomen baru bisa bales review dari chapter pertama ^^ _

_DheKyu : ah iya, aku terinsipasi dari drama korea 'warriors baek dong so' itu drama kolosal yang sering Aniki tonton, jadi ide ffnya campur aduk :D _

_Yuuki Chen : udah dilanjut, :) _

_ultimatekuuga : kalo minta dipanjangin sepertinya ga bisa, ini aja ngetiknya setengah-setengah, maklum sibuk (curi-curi waktu) :D _

_Nitya-chan : udah dilanjut ^^ _

_mi-chan : ini udah dilanjut ;) _

_athena athiya : Arigatou, ini udah dilanjut :) _

_Guest : nasib minato akan ada di chapter ini, mungkin seperti agen rahasia (maklum author punya ambisi pengen jadi agen rahasia kaya CIA atau FBI tapi ga kesampean ) ini udah dilanjut, gomen ga bisa update cepet ^^ _

_Oke minna-san jangan Lupa Reviewnya, Gomen kalo ada yang nunggu, updatenya kelamaan, dan kalo ada yang minta dipanjangin. itu permintaan yang sulit, tapi akan di usahakan. Jaa minna ketemu lagi di chapter depan ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Story In Maps **  
**Chapter 4 **  
**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei **  
**Pair : SasuFemNaru, ...FemNaru **  
**Genre : Adventure, romance (maybe) **  
**Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, EYD tak beraturan, FemNaru**

-d'Vermouth-

2 Tahun kemudian,

'Door, Door, Door'

Suara tembakan terdengar di tempat latihan tembak, "Yo, Bagus Naru-chan, Kau sudah berkemang cukup baik, yeah" ujar pria setengah baya dengan gaya rapenya a.k.a Killer Bee,

Naruto, itulah gadis yang 2 tahun lalu pergi 'bersekolah' di Kirigakure Militer academy, Kini tengah berlatih tembak, "Arigatou Bee-san" ujar Naruto tersenyum manis,

"Yo, sekarang kau boleh pulang ke Konoha, yeah," ujar bee,

"Benarkah?! Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu teman-temanku," seru Naruto dengan Antusias,

Iruka yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum, "Iruka ji-san, Ayo kita beres-beres dan pulang ke Konoha" teriak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Iruka,

"Ah ya, tentu Naru-chan" ujar Iruka tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya,

-d'Vermouth-

(Konohagakure)

Seorang pria dengan rambut pantat ayam kini tengah termenung dibawah pohon, "Sudah 2 tahun dobe, kau belum juga kembali" gumam orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kuuunnn.." Suara teriakan cempreng seorang wanita berambut merah muda a.k.a Haruno Sakura membuyarkan semua lamuan Sasuke,

'Ck. wanita berisik' batin Sasuke dongkol,

Sakura, Dia adalah gadis berambut pink bermata emerald, 1 Tahun yang lalu, saat ada pertukaran pelajar dengan Kumogakure, Sakura bertemu Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah pria Idaman, Dan Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konohagakure untuk mengejar cintanya, Namun sampai sekarang Ia belum berhasil mendapatkanya. "Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama memanggil kita, Ayo berangkat bersama" ujar Sakura tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya,

"Ck. duluan saja, Aku harus pergi menemui seseorang" jawab Sasuke ketus, dan berlenggang pergi,

"Huh. dingin sekali sih dia" grutu Sakura, Iapun pergi dari tempat Itu,

-d'Vermouth-

Di sebuah ruangan, nampak seorang wanita yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan muda lagi tengah menikmati secangkir ocha, sebenarnya dia ingin sake, tapi Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Asisstennya, "Hah.. hari yang cerah" gumam wanita yang tak lain adalah Tsunade,

BRAAAKK

Suara pintu dibuka paksa dari luar masuk ke inra pendengaran Tsunade,"BAA-CHAN! Tadaima" teriak Sang pelaku pendobrakan,

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Tsunade pertanda Ia kesal, "Bocah, Siapa kau?! masuk ke ruanganku tanpa permisi dan memanggilku Baa-chan, dan di dunia ini hanya satu orang yang boleh memanggilku begitu, yaitu cucuku" teriak Tsunade menunjuk-nunjuk sang pelaku,

Melihat reaksi dari Tsunade, Sang pelaku langsung berkaca-kaca, "Hiks.. hiks... hueee... Aku ini cucumu Baa-chan,, huee iruka jisan, Baa-chan melupakanku" tangis si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Naruto,

Iruka yang baru saja datang ke Ruangan itu hanya tersenyum canggung, "Tsunade-sama" sapa Iruka,

Tsunade masih terdiam memproses informasi yang baru saja Ia dengar,

1 detik

1 menit

1 jam

(Woy kelamaan)  
."Benarkah kau cucuku?" tanya Tsunade masih belum percaya, karna yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang bergaya ponytail, kulitnya yang dulu tan kini berubah menjadi putih (meski dia sekolah militer karna latihannya memang khusus diperuntukannya, jadi Ia dilatih dibawah bimbingan langsung adik dari pemimpin Kirigakure yang kita ketahui bernama Killer Bee, dan Mereka berlatih di dalam ruangan, jadi jangan heran jika kulitnya putih sekarang) dan Ia juga penampilannya terlihat lebih dewasa, (ingat penampilan bukan sifat :D)

"Hueee... kita kembali saja Iruka jisan, Baa-chan tak menyayangiku lagi" tangis Naruto makin keras tatkala Tsunade berkata seperti itu,

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau terlihat lebih cantik dan dewasa" puji Tsinade bermaksud untuk menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi lagi,

"Benarkah?! HoHo.. Actingku ternyata bagus juga untuk mengerjai Baa-chan" ujar Naruto, Dia kemudian menghapus 'Air mata'

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi Tsunade, "Dasar kau bocah" teriak Tsunade, Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto untuk bersiap untuk menghajarnya, Naruto yang melihat itu wajahnya seketika pucat pasi, Ia menutup matanya pasrah,

GREEP

Bukannya dipukul atau mendapat jitakan, Ia malah(?) mendapat pelukan Tsunade, "Okaeri Naru-chan" gumam Tsunade,

Narutopun membalas pelukan Tsunade,"Arigatou Baa-chan" lirih Naruto,

Namun, Acara drama melankolis Mereka tak berlangsung lama setelah ada yang mengintupsi, "Khem, Tsunade-sama, Sakura, telah datang" ujar Asissten pribadinya a.k.a Shizune,

"Suruh dia masuk" perintah Tsunade,

Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan, Ia melirik Naruto dan Iruka sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade, "Kemana yang lain?" tanya Tsunade saat melihat Sakura yang datang sendirian,

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" jawab Sakura sopan,

Tak berapa lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar, masuklah 2 orang pria berpakaian Anbu, Dia adalah Sasuke dan Sai, "Teme, Sai" teriak Naruto kegirangan saat melihat teman-teman lamanya,

"Dobe/My princess" ujar Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan,

Saking senangnya Ia menghambur kepelukan 2 pemuda itu, membuat wajah keduanya memerah, "Kalian sedang apa disini, hmm kalau dilihat dari penampilan kalian, kalian adalah Anbu, apa Aku benar?" ujar Naruto sesaat setelah melepas pelukannya, Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sai dari atas ke bawah,

"Hn/Begitulah" jawab Mereka bersamaan,

Acara reuni mereka akhirnya diintrupsi oleh sang Hokage yang merasa terabaikan,"Khem, Bisa nanti saja kalian lanjutkan acara reuninya?" tanya Tsunade, Dan di balas anggukan oleh ketiganya,

"Hm. bagus, Baiklah, Naruto, Kau akan dimasukan ke dalam Anbu Konoha, dan setim dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sai, dan Haruno Sakura, nama timmu adalah tim 7, pengawas atau pembimbingmu bernama Hatake Kakashi" terang Tsunade, Naruto mengangguk paham, Sedangkan sedari tadi Sakura yang memperhatikan Naruto merasa Iri, Ia dengan mudahnya memeluk duo Uchiha sekaligus tanpa ada penolakan,

"Dan, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Dia Anggota baru di tim kalian, dan lulusan dari Academy militer Kirigakure" terang Tsunade pada ke-3 orang itu

"Anoo, Baa-chan, Apa Aku boleh pergi sekarang, Aku ingin mengunjungi Jiraya-jiji, jii-san, Baa-san, Kaa-chan dan Tou-san" ujar Naruto, Tsunade hanya mengangguk paham, Naruto dan Irukapun keluar dari ruangan,

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Tsunade mengalihkan pandandangannya pada ketiga orang itu, "Baiklah, Karna sudah tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi kalian bokeh pergi" ujar Tsunade,

Mereka bertiga menangguk dan akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Tsunade, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu Kushina" gumam Tsunade,

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto membawa 5 buket bunga lily untuk ketiga orang yang Ia sayangi, "Jiraya-jiji, Jii-san, Baa-san, Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Tadaima. Naru membawakan kalian 1 buket bunga lily, kalian pasti suka, Naru juga sekarang menjadi Anbu, Naru berjanji akan membawa Nagato jisan pulang, dan meminta maaf pada kalian, Mungkin Naru tak bisa memaafkan Nagato jisan, karna Dia telah merebut semuanya dari Naru, hiks.. hiks... Ha-harusnya kalian masih ada bersama Naru hiks... ta-tapi tenang saja, Naru tak akan membalas dendam" ujar Naruto, Ia menghapus Air matanya seraya berjalan pulang,

"Kalian tenang saja, Naru akan baik-baik saja, Masih ada orang yang menyayangi Naru disini" ujar Naruto, Ia berbalik menatap kelima kuburan yang berjajaran itu,

-d'Vermouth-

"Kau benar dobe, masih ada yang menyayangimu, termasuk aku" gumam Sasuke yang sedari menatap Naruto, Ternyata dia mengikuti Naruto,

-d'Vermouth-

"Apa ini?!" teriak Naruto menggema di ruangan Tsunade saat diberi selembar kertas,

"Itu kertas misi" jawab Tsunade tak terpengaruh dengan teriakan Naruto, sedangkan Anggota tim, Iruka, dan Shizune sedari tadi telah tutup telinga,

"Aku tau ini kertas Misi Baa-chan! ta-tapi lihat, I-ini misi rank-C?! Menjaga cucu tetua Konoha Sarutobi Konohamaru, umur 7 tahun. Kau tau Baa-chan, Aku ini pernah mendapatkan Misi rank-S bersama Bee-san di Kirigakure.. uppss" ujar Naruto menutup mulutnya karna keceplosan,

Sekarang giliran Tsunade yang berteriak,"Apa?! Orang berotot itu memberikanmu Misi berbahaya?! Awas kau Raikageeeee" teriak Tsunade,

(Sedangkan di Kirigakure)

Raikage A, tengah mengadakan rapat dengan para tetua kiri, tiba-tiba, "Huachi, Huachi" Ia bersin-bersin, "Padahal tak ada debu atau menyalakan AC disini," gumam sang Raikage

(Kembali ke Konoha)

Naruto berjalan lunglai ditemani Sasuke, Kali ini misinya memang hanya Mereka berdua, karna Sakura berlatih medis, Sai mendapatkan misi khusus, dan Kakashi katanya ada keperluan mendadak yang mungkin maksud keperluannya itu membaca novel Hentai Karangan Jijinya, "Tak usah lesu begitu dobe, ini sudah untung debutmu dli Konoha langsung mendapatkan Misi rank-C timku lebih parah, Kami mendapatkan Misi Rank-D selama seminggu penuh," ujar Sasuke yang tanpa disadari Ia tengah curhat,

Senyum Naruto mengembang mendengar penuturan Sasuke, "Souka?! HaHa teme, kau curhat padaku?!" seru Naruto senang,

"Aku hanya Cerita, bukan curhat" elak Sasuke, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Arah lain,

"Yo, Sasuke" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan 2 tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya a.k.a Kiba,

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tak jelas,

"Selalu saja dingin, Eh siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto,

"Aku ini Naruto Kiba-baka" teriaknya dan menghadiahkan jitakan pada Kiba,

"Ittai, Benarkah?!" Tanya Kiba, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan tersenyum, "Hinata-chan, Naruto ada disini, dia pulang!" teriak Kiba menggema dilorong kantor Hokage,

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang yang tengah berjalan di Lorong langsung kaget mendengar teriakan kekasih sekaligus rekan setimnya, 'Naruto?' batin gadis itu a.k.a Hyuga Hinata,

Hinata berlari ke arah kiba, saat melihat Naruto Hinata langsung memeluknya, "Kyaa... Naru-chan, Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tak bilang jika akan pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Hinata dengan OOCnya,

"Hi-hina-chan, se-sesak" ujar Naruto,

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum malu-malu, "Go-gomen Naru-chan, Aku terlalu senang" ujar Hinata,

"HaHa tak apa hina-chan, tak perlu minta maaf, Oh iya aku tak melihat Shika, apa mungkin dia tak menjadi Anbu yaa?" tanya Naruto,

"Hoamz, Kamu merindukanku Naru?" tanya seorang Pria berambut nanas dari arah pintu ruangan 'Departemen penyelidikan'

"Shika," Seru Naruto, reflek Ia memeluk orang itu yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru, membuat Sasuke sedikit cemburu,

"Ck. kebiasaan," gumam Shikamaru, Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto,

"Buuuuu, Shika dipeluk aku dipukul, tak adil" ujar Kiba yang kini tengah pundung dipojokan, membuat mereka tertawa tentu saja kecuali Sasuke,

"Khem," suara seorang wanita mengintrupsi dari arah belakang, Serentak ke 5 orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu,

"Temari-nee," teriak Naruto kegirangan,

"Loh Naru, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat Sabaku no Temari,

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Temari-nee, sedang apa Nee-san disini?" tanya Naruto,

"Kau tak tau Naru, Temari dan Shika itu sepasang keka..." belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya telah disumpel oleh tissue oleh Temari,

"Sepasang keka... apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran,

"Sudah jangan pedulikan Dia, Aku kesini hanya untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar tahun ajaran baru Suna-Konoha, dulu Aku, Kankurou, dan Gaara pernah sekolah disini, jadi aku ingin melakukan pertukaran pelajar lagi," jelas Temari,

"Tunggu, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kiba yang sudah memuntahkan(?) tissuenya, Ia baru sadar jika mereka sedari tadi ngobrol,

"Tentu saja, Ingat 1 tahun saat Tou-samaku meninggal? Aku, Kankurou dan Gaara lanngsung pulang ke Suna, Setelah itu Gaara diangkat menjadi Kazekage dan Kami menjadi pengawal pribadinya, 6 Kemudian, Kami kedatangan tamu dari Kirigakure, yaitu Naruto dan Killer Bee-san untuk melakukan kerja sama, Kukira Naruto adalah orang Kiri, ternyata Konoha, Aku tak menyangka" jawab Temari panjang lebar,

"Temari-nee, bagaimana kabar Gaara? Apa masih setia bersama Shukaku?" tanya Naruto,

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Naruto (mereka semua kecuali Naruto, dan Temari tentunya, pernah 1 kelas bersama Gaara, saat Gaara masih bersekolah di Konoha Militer Academy, dan tau kebiasaan 'unik' Gaara, yang selalu membawa Anjing-rakun yang diberi nama Shukaku, sedangkan Naruto tahu Shukaku karna saat melakukan kerjasama Suna-Kiri Shukaku sangat jinak pada Naruto)

"Gaara baik-baik saja, yaa meski masih errr~ kekanak-kanakkan, Ya dia selalu setia bersama Shukaku, bahkan rapat dengan Negara lainpun Ia bawa" jawab Temari dengan senyum canggung saat membicarakan Gaara,

"Dobe, Ayo kita harus melakukan Misi," intrupsi Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan sedari tadi berbicara di lorong kantor Hokage,

"Aduh, Aku lupa," ujar Naruto menepuk jidatnya,

"Kalau begitu Kami permisi dulu, Jaa Minna" pamit Naruto dan langsung melangkah pergi mengikuti Naruto,

-d'Vermouth-

Di depan rumah kediaman Sarutobi, Seorang Anak kecil tengah merengek-rengek pada sang pengasuh/penjaga pribadinya,

"Sudah Saya bilang Tuan Muda, Anda tidak boleh bepergian sendiri tanpa pengawalan" ujar sang pengasuh yang bernama Ebisu,

"Aku tak butuh pengawal atau apapun itu, Aku sudah besar Ebisu" teriak Anak itu yang tak lain adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru,

"Sumimasen, Kami adalah Anggota Anbu yang bertugas menjaga Sarutobi Konohamaru, Perkenalkan Nama Saya Uchiha Sasuke dan ini rekan setim saya Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Sasuke memperkrnalkan diri panjang lebar, membuat Naruto sedikit syok (ya iyalah biasanya juga pake bahasa Ayamnya 'Hn' *dichidori sasuke*)

"Oh Akhirnya Kalian datang, Silahkan masuk, Sarutobi-sama telah menunggu" ujar Ebisu, mempersilahkan para tamu masuk, Iapun menggandeng (baca: menyeret) Konohamaru yang ogah-ogahan masuk kedalam rumah,

Sarutobi Hiruzen, seorang pria tua yang menjabat sebagai penasehat Hokage, Ia juga mantan Guru Tsunade, "Sarutobi-sama, Anbu yang akan menjaga Konohamaru sudah tiba" ujar Ebisu pada Sang Kakek tua,

"Oh, silahkan duduk, Perkenalkan namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen, pasti kalian mengenalku, Aku adalah pria tua renta yang menjabat sebagai penasehat Hokage," ujar Hiruzen dengan senyuman ramahnya,

"Nama Saya Uchiha Sasuke, dan ini rekan setim Saya Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke memperkenalkan diri untuk kedua kalinya, tak lupa membungkung hormat,

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum," Putra Uchiha Fugaku, dan Namikaze Minato ya," ujar Hiruzen yang sepertinya tertarik,

"Anda mengenal Tou-san Jiji?!" Tanya Naruto Antusias, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tak sopan

"HaHa, Tentu saja, Sensei Tou-sanmu itu muridku," jawab Hiruzen tenang,

"Gomenasai Sarutobi-Sama, tapi bisakah Kami tau rincian Misi Kami?" tanya Sasuke tak Sabar,

"Oh ya Aku sampai melupakannya, Begini, 2 hari lalu ada sebuah surat Ancaman yang datang ke kediaman ini, di dalam surat itu disebutkan,akan mengambil orang-orang disekitarku jika tak mengundurkan diri dari posisi penasehat Hokage, oleh karna itu Aku menyewa kalian" jelas Hiruzen,

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti, Mereka mengalihkan pandanganya saat Konohamaru dengan kasarnya menendang meja, "Sudahku bilang, Aku tak butuh penjagaan apapun jii-san, Aku sudah besar" teriak Konohamaru,

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar, Kau itu beruntung masih ada yang peduli padamu, menjagamu dan memperhatikanmu, harusnya kau bersyukur" ujar Naruto, Ia tak peduli dengan etika kesopanan,

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat kelakuan sang rekan, "Maafkan kelakuan rekanku Sarutobi-sama" ujar Sasuke membungkukan badannya,

"Tak apa, Aku suka sifatnya" ujar Hiruzen,

Sedangkan kedua orang Gaje a.k.a Konohamaru dan Naruto, Masih cekcok, sepertinya diruangan orang-orang diruangan itu tak ada niat untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka,

-d'Vermouth-

Setelah pertengkaran Naruto dan Konohamaru Usai, "Aku ingin main ke taman bermain" ujar Konohamru, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk, mereka mengikuti Konohamaru tanpa berkata sepatah katapun,

"Huh taman bermainpun menjadi membosankan jika tak punya teman" gumam Konohamaru kesal, namun didalam kalimatnya terkandung kesedihan,

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu Konohamaru" ujar Naruto dengan senyum manisnya, membuat para pria yang melihatnya bersemu merah tak terkecuali Konohamaru dan Sasuke,

"Eh! Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit atau demam?" tanya Naruto polos,

GUBRAAAKKK

Seketika para lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karna kepolosannya,

"Aku tak apa, Jangan sok peduli padaku" ujar Konohamaru ketus, Ia menepis tangan Naruto saat akan memeriksa dahinya,

Berayun-ayun sendirian, Sekali-kali Konohamaru melirik Para Orangtua yang tengah menggandeng Anaknya. Terbesit rasa iri dihatinya, kenapa? Kenapa Hanya Ia yang mengalami Nasib seperti ini?! Saat umurnya 5 tahun, Kedua orangtuanya meninggam akibat kecelakaan pesawat, Di dunia ini Ia hanya mempunyai Paman dan Kakeknya, namun mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, "Aku tak butuh penjaga, yangku butuhkan hanya Kakek yang ada disampingku" gumam Konohamaru,

-d'Vermouth-

-Di Sebuah Ruang gelap Ntah dimana-

"Lakukan apa yangku perintahkan Hawk, jangan biarkan dia hidup, lakukan dengan cepat, Aku tak menerima kegagalan," perintah seorang dari balik kegelapan pada Seorang yang memakai topeng Hawk,

"Ha'i" jawab Hawk, Ia beranjak pergi,

Setelah kepergian Hawk, orang dibalik kegelapan itu berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu, dan membukanya, hanya ada cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Arah 2 buah ranjang, 2 orang yang tak diketahui jenis kelaminnya tengah terbaring di 2 ranjang tersebut, Hanya terdengar suara Alat pendeteksi detak jantung disana. Ia menyeringai mengerikan dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu,

-d'Vermouth-

Sore hari yang damai di ruangan Sang penasehat Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi, Ia tengah menyeruput Ocha yang telah disiapkan Sang pelayan pribadi, "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa melewati penjagaan di Kediamanku, Aku sudah menunggumu, Kau datang kesini atas perintah 'orang itu' untuk membunuhku kan?" tanya Hiruzen ntah pada siapa,

Namun, dari arah balkon, seorang lelaki masuk ke ruangan itu, dia adalah Hawk, ternyata perintah yang diberikan oleh orang dibalik kegelapan adalah untuk membunuh Sarutobi Hiruzen, 'Dor, Dor, Dor' Suara tembakan menggema di di kediaman Sarutobi.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Konohamaru yang baru datangpun Ikut mendengarnya, tanpa dikomando Mereka berdua berlari ke arah asal suara tembakan itu, "Gomenasai Sarutobi-Sama," ujar Hawk membungkukan badannya di hadapan Hiruzen yang masih sadarkan diri,

"Tak apa,...i" bisik Hiruzen, sampai tak terdengar Ia mengucapkan nama asli si pembunuh, hanya terdengar huruf belakangnya saja,

Hawk berlari ke arah balkon, Ia menatap tubuh Hiruzen untuk terakhir kalinya,"Anda bisa menghukumku nanti di alam sana, Sarutobi-sama" gumam Hawk. Ya Hawk memang dengan sengaja menembak Hiruzen tanpa peredam suara agar tubuh sang kakek tua itu cepat ditemukan,

-d'Vermouth-

Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di ruang kerja milik Hiruzen, Mereka berdua langsung membuka pintu itu dan ujtungnya tak dikunci, "Sarutobi-sama" ujar Sasuke syok, Narutopun tak kalah syok melihat Itu, Tubuhnya gemetaran. Memori yang telah terkubur kini menyeruak kembali, Ia kembali dihantui bayang-bayang saat dirinya menemukan tubuh Jiraya,

"Cepat panggil Ambulans dan polisi" perintah Sasuke pada Ebisu yang sudah ada disana,

Konohamaru yang baru sampaipun Syok, "Jii-san!" teriaknya, Ia menghampiri tubuh samg Kakek, mengguncang-guncang tubuh tua Hiruzen,

-d'Vermouth-

15 Menit kemudian, Polisi dan Ambulans datang, Tubuh Hiruzen langsung dibawa kedalam Ambulans untuk diotopsi, Konohamaru masih menangis, sedangkan Naruto Ia tengah pingsan akibat syok,

-d'Vermouth-

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Konohamaru kini dimasukan kedalam Konoha Militer Akademi, bermaksud untuk melindungi dari Ancaman, karna umurnya masih terbilang kecil Ia harus bersekolah formal dahulu dan setelah berumur 17 tahun ia akan dilatih.

Disisi lain, Naruto sudah seminggu ini mengurung diri dikamar, Fikirannya masih sipenuhi kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, "Jiraya-jiji" gumamnya, TBC

-d'Vermouth-

_Gomenasai jika Gaje, otak Author dipenuhi oleh imajinasi liar yang super gaje, Sekali lagi gomen kalau tak mrmuaskan *bungkukin badan* _

**Ciri-ciri Anbu Konoha**

**Didalam Kantor (jika tak melakukan Misi(**

**-pria : Memakai baju formal, kemeja, dasi, dan jas, namun di tangan jas sebelah kanan terdapat lambang Konoha,**

**-Wanita : memakai baju formal, kemeja khusus wanita, jas khusys wanita dan di lengan jas sebelah kiri ada lambang konoha,**

**(Jika melakukan Misi)**

**Terserah memakai baju apa saja yang terpenting harus membawa lencana identitas sebagai Anbu,**

**Jika melakukan Misi berbahaya ( A rank sampai SSS rank)**

**Memakai topeng sesuai Kode, Baju serba Hitam (anti peluru)**

_Oke kita balas review : _

_Naminamifrid : Ini udh lanjut :) _

_namikaze immah-chan sapphire : Sakam kenal juga :) HoHo Author memang suka yang OOC, biar beda xD Iya Arigatou, ini udah update, lumayan kilatkan xP _

_Guest : iya Tsunade emang panjang umur banget xD Ya, masih ada kemungkinan MinaKushi masih hidup, tergantung mood Author xP _

_Nitya-chan : Ini udah dilanjut _

_Yuuki Chen : Arigatou reviewnya, ini udah dilanjut :) _

_Minat Review?_

-Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo out-


End file.
